(Un)Tying the Knot
by Bonnie Bih
Summary: Bonnie hasn't seen her ex, Kai, in almost a year. She's moved to NYC for her ballet career and gotten engaged to a Yankee. She's convinced herself her new life is perfect until her friends trick her into coming back home for a visit, her first since the break up of the century and she finds that the flame she tried so desperately to blow out, still burns. In fact, it's roaring...
1. Chapter 1 Tricked

**Chapter One Tricked**

"Where's the fucking salsa at? This bowl is _done_ ," Luke's eyes scanned the patio for our waiter.

"I believe that's him over there, risn't it?" I pointed towards the back of a tall ginger haired man.

"Nah, ass too flat."

Kol, my fiancé, and I were celebrating my promotion to Principal Dancer at the _American Ballet Theater_ with drinks at an Irish Pub in the East Village of NYC when Luke happened to stroll past our table out on the patio and pulled up a chair [uninvited].

"Ah, I spot him pooching around inside. Want anything?" Luke stood.

"Another cranberry vodka, please," I smiled at my friend as he made his way inside the bar. Just as I picked up my glass to take a sip, I felt a nudge underneath the table. "Careful. These legs are my moneymakers," I smirked.

"I'm sick of his rude ass," Kol hissed from across the table, ignoring my joke. "He didn't even ask if I wanted anything. Prick."

Taking a deep breath, I reached across the table and laid a comforting hand on his arm. "He asked _us,_ honey. He didn't say 'Bonnie, would you like anything?' Cut him some slack," I said for the millionth time, although I couldn't blame him for being uncomfortable. Luke is, after all, my ex-boyfriend's brother. Considering _how_ we ended our relationship, how complicated things are between us now… it's a wonder I'm friends with anyone associated with Kai, let alone his younger brother, of all people. But to be fair, I was friends with Luke and his twin sister, Liv, before I even knew Kai existed.

Following our break up, I was initially a bitch to Luke and Liv, thinking they were just spying on me for Kai, but after awhile I began to let my guard down. We still had our standoffs, but it was always about him looking out for me and being my "protector" here in the Big Apple. I moved here right after my break up with his brother a year ago and outside of Luke, Kol, and my fellow dancers at the company, I didn't know anyone. Luke declared himself my official "protector" and was 100% positive that he knew what was best for me—not my fiancé.

He rarely voiced it, but I knew Luke still clung to the idea of Kai and I reconciling. He knew better then to push his hopes off on me, but every once in awhile, he would "casually" bring Kai up and tell me how I misinterpreted things. How there was more to the story. Child, please.

I interpreted everything just fine. Kai lied to me about the nature of his relationship with his "client", Sybil, and everyone knew about it. Nuff said.

It's been over one year since I've last laid eyes on Malachai Parker in person, and I haven't looked back.

Sort of…

The Parkers are a very prominent, extremely wealthy family here in America (aka "old money") and Kai, the oldest, was one of the most powerful agents in Hollywood, therefore I couldn't help but see him (or one of his siblings, which triggered thoughts _of_ him) in the society pages or in the news.

Besides keeping my friendship with Luke&Liv and seeing him in the media, I'd moved on from Kai Parker in every possible way. Of course, I was devastated and spent time moping, but I didn't allow myself to stay that way. Instead, I auditioned for and joined the _American Ballet Theater,_ prompting my abrupt move to NYC. As fate would have it, Kol lived here, having gone to NYU after graduating high school, and now plays for the New York Yankees. A couple of months after moving here, I let Kol take me out.

Contrary to what Luke, Liv, Caroline, and Elena (my other two best friends) thought, this wasn't a rebound relationship! Kol was my high school sweetheart. We dated for a year and a half, but broke up when I left for college with Care and Elena thousands of miles away in Los Angeles and he here to NYC; we both decided that not only was a long-distance relationship too much of a strain, but that we were young and owed it to ourselves to date around and gain new experiences. Well, now we're older, wiser, and in love with each other. Sure, he was a tad possessive, but I found it cute sometimes. We had the same ambitions and values, and he was there for me. Kol represented stability and security and for a girl who lost both her parents at a young age, those two things were everything for me, which is why I said YES when he proposed two months ago.

Kol and I were excited about getting married… and we were the only ones. No one else is. Elena being Elena tries to pretend she is, but I see through it. No matter, I recently decided it doesn't matter what they think. I'm happy and at the end of the day, that's all that matters. Before I started dating Kol again, Caroline and Elena, loved him. We'd all gone to high school together and he was best friends with Elena's younger brother, Jeremy. Now, although they still love him, they don't think we're right for each other and that I'm still hung up on Kai, even though that couldn't be further from the truth. _He_ didn't seem to be miserable, either, the ass.

Kol slammed his glass down on the table. "I shouldn't have to cut him slack, Bonnie! You're my future _wife_ , and I don't like him. You put all that shit you had with that man behind you, so why is Luke still here?"

I was beyond sick and tired of having this same argument. "He's my friend, Kol. I've known him since my freshman year of college, before I even met Kai, so quit bringing him up all the time!" He was worried about me having unresolved feelings for Kai, but the reason I couldn't stop thinking about _him_ was because Kol always managed to bring him up. We always had the same argument every time Luke or Liv came around and I was tired of it. I just made one of the biggest accomplishments in my dance career and didn't feel like tending to his fragile ego.

…which was why I didn't mind when he stood up, slapped a few bills down on the table, and told me he was leaving. "I'll call you later. Pick up your phone," he warned before stalking out of the bar and into the Manhattan traffic of pedestrians.

Unbothered, I picked up my glass and drew another sip.

"He gone for good?" Luke resumed his seat next to me. If I didn't know any better, it seemed like Luke lived for pissing Kol off. Ignoring him, I stuffed a tortilla chip in my mouth.

"Where's the salsa and my drink?"

"The waiter's bringing it. He gave me his number," Luke winked, taking my drink from my hand and downing the rest of it.

Right on que, the waiter placed a bowl of salsa next to the tortilla chips and a cranberry vodka in front of me.

"Look, I'm happy Kol left because… I've got something to tell you."

I lifted an eyebrow, "What?"

"I have news, Bonnie B," he faced me, his ice blue eyes practically dancing with excitement.

I scoffed. " _No_. Don't even go there," Using a tortilla chip, I scooped up a glob of salsa and stuffed it in my mouth. "Not today. Idon'twannatalkabouthim."

"Bon, you're gross. Don't talk with your mouth full," he made a disgusted look.

My petty side was tempted to open my mouth and show the chewed up contents in my mouth. But I refrained.

"Bonnie, for real, you wanna hear this," he placed a hand on my arm.

My petty side did not refrain from throwing a chip at him, however. He swerved, but you can't blame a girl for trying. Luke gloated. "Just hear me out. It's up to you to do what you want with the deets."

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. "What?"

"Kai dumped Sybil," he leaned forward, eagerly awaiting my reaction.

In the weeks following my break up with Kai, I was hounded with questions not only by friends, but reporters too. Perhaps it was a defense mechanism, but I conditioned myself to not feel anything or at least appear that way when it came to my ex and his new girlfriend. Being nonchalant about all things Kai kept me from flying to California and snatching that bitch's edges out, because then _that_ would mean that I still cared and I don't. At all. No, instead I absorbed the information Luke laid at my lap. I'd be lying if I said my lip didn't itch to curve into a smirk, but for the most part I felt nothing ._..

"And?" I lifted a brow. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

Luke's shoulders slumped at my lack of enthusiasm. If it were any other topic, I might've felt bad for his deflated mood. Shaking his head, he chugged his drink. "Not a damn thing," he muttered. "You two are stupid. I give up."

I snorted. "Luke, honey, I appreciate you trying to give me what _you_ consider to be good news. I do. Really. But Kai is my past. Kol's my future. See this ring," I proudly held my hand up. "I'm getting married! Kai and I are over whether he's with Slutbil or not." He didn't like or agree with what I said, but he didn't contradict it and instead mumbled something shady about my ring looking like tacky, costume jewelry and turned his attention to the rugby match on one of the huge flat screen televisions posted outside. After pinching his thigh, I didn't give Kai or his other ex a second thought…

…until the next day when Caroline and Elena decided to fly in from California to my humble abode.

"Congratufuckinglations!" the blonde's excitement was deafening.

It took a moment, in my half-sleep haze to realize that my two best friends from birth, the ones that lived on the other side of the country, were standing outside my West Village apartment.

"Caro? Elena?" I croaked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "What're you…?" My vision was abruptly clouded by a mass mixture of blonde and brunette hair while two pairs of long slender arms entangled themselves around my body. "Oh my gah, _you're here!_ " I squealed wrapping an arm around each of them. "What're you doing here?"

"It's not everyday our best friend is promoted to Principal Dancer of one of the top ballet companies in the country!" Elena squealed.

"I can't believe you guys flew all the way out here for that," I grew a little misty as we stood there in the doorway of my studio apartment. This was our first time seeing each other in months. What with Caroline working to establish her self as _the_ go to event planner in Southern California and Elena working on her medical residency at UCLA, the bulk of our friendship over the past year had been spent over the phone and/or face time.

It wasn't long before we were sitting around my tiny table munching on brunch and mimosas that I'd quickly whipped up in the kitchen like old times.

"Where's your fiancé?" Caroline asked with a wrinkle of her nose on the last word. She made no secret of her dislike of Kol.

Caroline didn't care much for Kai either, but she now liked Kol much less, so she was all for us getting back together. She even made herself team captain of what she refers to as Team Kai. In her eyes, Kol had changed from the witty, fun guy he had been in high school to "a pompous arrogant douchebag" who's let his celebrity status as a Yankee go to his head, was overly possessive and wanted to isolate me from my friends. To be fair, he was concerned about how Caroline and Elena still kept in touch with many of Kai's friends, Elena being _engaged_ to one of his business partners, and he didn't want me to have any reminders of my past relationship. He's being sweet really, because he knew how hurt I was upon my arrival in New York. However, Care, Luke, and Liv called "bullshit" and said I was settling.

"At practice, I guess. I'm not sure," I shrugged carelessly as I took a bite of my scrambled eggs. Truth was, I hadn't spoken to Kol since yesterday after he stormed off. Despite telling me he was going to call, he didn't, and I made no effort to call him. Luke&Liv, nor any of my other friends, were going anywhere and he needed to get over it, even if it was coming from a sweet place.

Elena narrowed her eyes at me for a moment before a dreamy smile covered her face. "You know… when Damon and I first got engaged, we couldn't keep apart from each other. He made sure he always knew where I was and vice versa. It's still that way actually…"

Although Elena never came outright and said she didn't want me to marry Kol, she had her passive [and sometimes shady] moments where it was clear which team she played for. And that was team Kai.

"That's because you two have an unhealthy obsession with each other," I clappedback.

She grinned and stuck out her tongue at me in response as Caroline laughed.

"He's just in one of his moods right now," I shook my head. "Kol and I were out celebrating yesterday when Luke popped up and joined us and… you know how Kol feels about that so he left pretty angry."

I waited for Caroline's "fuck him and his bitch fits" rant and Elena's tsk and shake of the head, but neither came. Instead, when I looked up, I saw both of them exchanging knowing looks.

My eyes narrowed. "What?"

The blonde slowly turned her head in my direction, a smirk on her face. "Speaking of Luke… he told me yo man dumped that bitch."

Elena sipped her tea.

I closed my eyes and prayed for patience. "Kai… is not… my man," I slowly drawled through gritted teeth. "He hasn't been for almost a year. Change subject."

"Don't play that act with me," Caroline waved her hand as if shooing away a fly. "Luke said you didn't care, but I know you better and can see right through your nonchalant act, Bonnie Sheila Bennett."

Again, I narrowed my eyes at my two best friends. "What's the _real_ reason you two flew here?"

Caroline sucked in her lips and turned her head.

Elena sat her cup of tea down on the table and sent a sweet smile my way. "We told you. We're proud of you, Bon. You got promoted to _Principal Dancer_ at the American Ballet Theatre! That's amazing! We've watched you work towards this your whole life, we couldn't just say congratulations over the phone. This is cause to celebrate," the excitement genuinely reached her eyes, making my heart melt and the tension ease away from my shoulders. "And… once we heard the news about Kai and that woman, we just had to get on the first thing smoking and check on you," she added so quickly, I almost didn't catch it.

"Would all of you stop it?!" I banged my hand so hard, the table shook. I didn't need this on top of everything else. It was one thing to work my way up to Principal Dancer at the best dance company in the country, but to _stay_ there was another, Kol was in his feelings over friendships that weren't going anywhere, and now _this_. "I am not thinking about _Kai_! I am not in love with him anymore and quite frankly, I could give a rat's ass over what he does with his womanizing penis. When will you all accept that and leave me alone?"

I'd walked right into their trap and didn't even realize it. Caroline pounced.

"Well, since you 'don't give a fuck', as you so eloquently put it, why don't you fly into L.A. a few days before Damon&Elena's wedding in a few weeks, come to all the festivities, and spend the entire weekend with us? _All_ of us?" She asked smoothly.

"Festivities?" I was simply going to fly into L.A. the night before and pop out as soon as the reception was over.

"I hired Caroline as my wedding planner and you know she likes to do everything over the top so," Elena giggled with a shrug. "We're having a cocktail party that Friday night, a rehearsal dinner followed by a bachelor/bachelorette party on Saturday, then wedding on Sunday."

Damon, Elena's fiancé, was business partners [and best friends] with Kai and would no doubt be in attendance at each and every one of these events, hence my original plan to stay in L.A. less than 24 hours.

"It'll be like old times, all three of us together again, and since you're not in love with Kai, staying the entire weekend and attending each event like a good of Maid of Honor, shouldn't be a problem. Right?" Caroline and Elena raised expectant eyebrows at me.

I'd been tricked. I wouldn't be surprised if those bitches (Luke included) planned everything, down to getting me riled up over declaring my non-love for Kai, and Caroline exploiting and challenging me.

Nonetheless, I held my head high and stood my ground. "Correct." I wasn't _really_ falling into their trap. As Maid of Honor, I was going to have to attend all of these events anyways—plus they would never let me hear the end of it.

Caroline and Elena jumped and squealed in their seats excited.

"Ohh wait till I tell everyone! They're all going to be so excited."

"Ohh it really is going to be just like old times!"

I looked out the window at the concrete jungle of skyscrapers and gulped. I was going back to L.A.


	2. Chapter 2 Remember the Time

**Chapter 2 Remember the Time**

" _Bonnie Bennett is ballet's breakout star, as we reported last week, she was just named the principal dancer by the American Ballet Theater, one of the three leading classical ballet companies in the country. Bennett is the second African-American principal after Misty Copeland and the youngest to be promoted in the company's 75 year history. She is here for her first interview since the announcement."_

The news anchors, Charlie Rose and Norah O'Donnell, turned to me and beamed, "Bonnie, an enormous congratulations!"

I tried my best to smile gracefully, but the excitement of sitting down at my first televised interview couldn't be contained. Going through my embarrassing break up with Kai and being the current girlfriend of the New York Yankee with the best ass, Kol, I was of course asked questions by random paparazzi from time to time, but _this_ was my first televised interview and it was all about me and my accomplishments. So as much as I wanted to come across as smooth, sexy, and over it, I couldn't! I'm sure I was grinning like the cheshire cat at the two CBS news anchors sitting across the table from me as clips of me dancing on stage played on the huge screens arounds us. "Thank you!"

"I know how much this means to you. You've worked so hard. It's incredibly hard just to become a principal dancer, but with all the symbolism attached to this, it's monumental!" Charlie Rose said.

I shook my head in disbelief. Although it'd been a week and a half since the announcement, it still didn't feel real. I'd been dancing since the time I was three, for the past twenty-four years, and everything I'd work so hard for over the years was coming into fruition. "It's very surreal and I say over and over again that I'm just standing on the shoulders of so many who have set this path for me; they may not have been seen or recognized or given an opportunity to have a voice, but I'm here representing _all_ of those dancers. The Dance Theater of Harlem, Virginia Johnson, Tai Jimenez, Lauren Anderson… so it's been such an honor to be a principal dancer with the American Ballet Theater."

"We were so excited for you when this announcement came in," Norah O'Donnell began. "How did you celebrate?"

"Um, I actually haven't really celebrated yet… I found out in the middle of the week right before rehearsals. My phone was just exploding and people kept texting 'answer my calls!' but I'm like 'I can't, I'm dancing,'" I giggled. "Ya know you have to keep performing. We just ended our season last Saturday night and we usually get a two to three month break in the summer in between seasons, so once I go on vacation, I think it'll sink in."

"You know what I really love about your story is you really _own_ this moment. What do you want people to see when they see you?"

I was trying my hardest not to let my eyes grow wide as they showed a clip of me dancing the sugar plum fairy in The Nutcracker from this past winter. _Me!_

"I want to set an example of what the future of dance holds. I think American Ballet Theater is setting that standard now for classical ballet. When I first started growing into a young lady, I was told I was too curvy and that my butt was too big to be a prima ballerina and here I am. You can dream big and it doesn't matter what you look like or where you come from or what your background is. That's the example I want to set and want to leave behind."

Five minutes later once the interview was over, my phone buzzed. I glanced down to see a text message from Caroline.

 **I'm kicking your ass once you get here.** Followed by an angry face emoji.

I responded. **Who, moi? What'd I do?**

Not five seconds later was she calling me.

"Bonnie Sheila Bennett," she said when I answered the phone.

"Yes, Mom?"

"How come you didn't tell anyone you would be on CBS This Morning?!"

I winced. I figured once I told them, the interview would be up on youtube already and no feelings would be hurt. With everyone being so busy, I didn't think they'd actually have time to catch the live show. "How'd you find out?"

"Imagine my surprise when Jo calls and screams at me to turn on the television and I see my best friend sitting down for an interview," I can hear her moving around.

"I'm sorry, Care. Everything was so last minute. They and the other news programs have been trying to schedule an interview since the announcement, but I couldn't because there was always a conflict with rehearsals and meetings. You know I've been performing in the Black Swan these last several weeks. But now that the season ended on Saturday, my schedule's opened up. They contacted me last minute, early this morning around 6am asking if I could come in for an interview. It was only 3am your time when I knew I was sitting down; I know you didn't want me to text you at 3am."

"Whenever you appear on a nationally syndicated news program to discuss breaking history, I think it's ok to send out a mass text in the middle of the night," she pouted.

"Well, I have plenty of interviews scheduled for next week starting early Monday morning, so you'll have plenty of chances to watch, I promise." When she didn't say anything, I called her name to make sure we hadn't been disconnected. "Care?"

"I'm here… so I'm guessing you'll be leaving right after the wedding on Sunday night?"

"Yep, Kol booked me on the redeye so I can make it back in time."

"Of course he did."

Speak of the devil, I strolled out of the CBS Broadcast Center and spotted my fiancé standing outside of our private car waiting for me on the curb. I grinned. Once I got closer, he pulled me to him by the waist and pecked me on the lips.

"Care, I'm going to let you go… on my way to the airport," I said holding Kol's gaze.

"I'm surprised he's letting you out of his sight for the entire weekend."

That's because he wouldn't. I told him an incy wincy little lie about how Elena assured me Kai was on a business trip for the weekend and would only make it back in time for the wedding. He still wasn't happy about it but he accepted me going back to California to be Maid of Honor to my best friend. To be honest, I was relieved we were getting a few days a part. Things have been tense with him trying to control my friendships; he meant well, but having to defend my friends these past few weeks when I should be celebrating my biggest career move to date was stressing me out. A weekend with my girls was exactly what I needed.

"Are you and Elena still picking me up at the airport?"

"Yep, we'll do lunch and go shopping before the cocktail party tonight. I am going to make sure you are _that_ bitch at every event. Kai won't know what hit him."

"Care…" I whined glancing over at Kol as if he could hear our conversation. No, my fiancé appeared to be scrolling down his news feed on instagram. By now we were in the backseat of our private car on our way to the airport.

"Call us when you land!"

"I will," I hung up the phone and focused my attention on Kol. Placing my hands on his lap, I scooted closer to him. "Hiya, handsome."

"Hello there, gorgeous," Kol looked up from his phone. "You did great in your interview."

Kol slept over at my place last night, so when I got the call from CBS This Morning asking if I could come on the show since there was a last minute cancellation, Kol woke up too. We figured it'd be best to leave straight for the airport from the interview, so Kol ordered a car service and we took my luggage along. Like the supportive fiancé he is, he coached me on how to answer questions on my way there, stood in the back during the interview and watched me go.

As a player for the Yankees, Kol was always giving interviews, and I was usually the one to accompany him and support from the sidelines, but today marked the first time the tables were turned. I couldn't believe I'd given my first televised interview.

"How're you feeling?"

"It still hasn't hit me…" I shook my head with a small laugh.

"Ah but this is only the beginning, sweetheart. You were so charming and relatable up there… You're going to be America's Sweetheart, I can feel it."

I laughed. "I'm just a dancer from a small town in Virginia. I'll leave that title to the Taylors and and Jennifer Lawrences of the world." Although I loved dance and happened to date a couple of prominent men along the way (Kai and Kol), the idea of being famous gave me indigestion. Kol was the opposite, he thrived off of attention. He would purposely book us dinner at the "hottest spots" in Manhattan knowing we'd get photographed by the paparazzi; he loved to attend red carpet events (galas, awards shows, etc.) and look at his picture the next morning on the blogs. Kol Michaelson was a "brand" as he liked to put it and was always looking for ways to expand and market himself. A part of me loved him for it; I found the business side of him to be very sexy, plus I loved getting dressed up and having my man show me off. Another part wanted no parts of that life. With attention comes critics and I've always been an extremely private person, especially when it comes to my love life.

With Kai, it was a little different. Although the Parkers were a prominent and recognizable family, they weren't paparazzi famous. Kai could go to the grocery store, the movies, and other places without all the cameras or teenaged girls asking for his autograph. Sure there were some [tacky] women who were ready to drop the panties even when I was there on his arm, but nothing crazy. One thing I noticed while dating Kai was that people that come from generational wealth and/or serious money generally don't like being in front of the camera. That's why these television companies find it so hard to cast the Real Housewives franchises with _actual_ housewives with _long_ money; the husbands didn't want their wives on television acting up for the cameras or calling the paparazzi on themselves—something I'd witnessed many of Kai's clients do.

I looked up at Kol and ran my hand through his soft chestnut brown hair grateful. While he did love the camera, he'd never been desperate enough to call the paparazzi or stage a publicity stunt in hopes of seeing his name splashed across every headline. No… my man just liked attention and I was ok with that.

"You are not just a dancer, darling," he playfully thumped my nose. "You are _the_ youngest dancer to be promoted to principal at the best dance company in the country and you're the fiance of the hottest New York Yankee. We're going to be a power couple," he interlocked our fingers.

"Haha, move over Bey&Jay," I joked even though I knew he was at least half-serious. "What're you going to do while I'm gone?"

"Thank God."

I pinched him. He laughed. "I'm going to head home and get some rest before heading to the stadium. You know if we lose, it's going to be your fault, right?" The Yankees had three very intense games against their rivals, the Red Sox, today, tomorrow, and on Sunday.

"Mine?"

"Yea… you're my good luck charm."

You see why I love this man? Why Luke, Liv, Caroline and Elena wanted me to get back with Kai, the heartbreaker, I could not fathom. In response, I leaned up and placed a kiss on Kol's lips.

A six and a half hour flight later, I was back in L.A.. I tried to ignore the feeling that rose in my stomach once I realized I was in the same city as Kai.

First up on the list of events was Damon&Elena's chic-yet-laidback engagement cocktail party to kick off the weekend. I didn't know until we were on our way to go shopping that the party was also in celebration of Kai&Damon buying out another popular talent agency. The news struck me like lightning for a few reasons. 1) When I first started dating Kai, he was already a pretty powerful movie agent in Hollywood, but he was working under someone else at another talent agency. Eventually, he and Damon, his best friend and frat brother from undergrad, put their money together and made a deal to partner to set up their own agency, _DK Talent Agency_ ; Kai would always quip it sounded like the name of an STD. It started out as a small boutique with a few other agents working alongside them, but quickly grew into a Hollywood powerhouse due to their shrewd business sense and A-list clientele. I knew Kai had dreamed about growing his agency even more and I was ecstatic he was doing everything he said he was going to do. 2) It made me sad that I wasn't there to see the look on his face when he heard the news and finalized the deal. I knew he was on a high right now and wanted to enjoy it with him. Despite our break up, I only wanted the best for him… sometimes I wished I did hate him; maybe then letting go of him would be easier.

No, hate isn't the word I would use to describe the feelings I have for my ex-boyfriend; however, it is a word I would use to describe my current emotions for Caroline and Elena, who were trying to get me into a long flowing marigold dress with a plunging neckline that required me to go braless and a sllit that went up "to there".

"Uh uh, y'all. My titties are out. Kol would kill me."

"Kol isn't here and I think you look stunning!" Elena stood back and looked me over.

"But aren't your parents going to be there, Elena?" I couldn't go in front of the Gilberts with my breasts out!

"Yea but they know you're a woman. It's not like you're naked," Elena shrugged.

"I don't know, guys," I looked myself over in the mirror at Caroline's house.

Then Caroline just had to chime in. "It's not like you're nervous or anything, is it? Because I know you're not concerned with looking good for anyone in particular, right? Right, Bon Bon?"

"I'm concerned with hearing my fiancé's mouth once he sees the pictures you guys post on instagram or whatever."

"Oh please, Bonnie. Just be honest with us. You want to make sure you look good for the first time you see Kai again because you still have feelings and care what he thinks about you. If you didn't, you wouldn't still talk to him," she raised a brow while applying her lipstick.

Why had I ever told them that?

Ok. So I know I said I hadn't seen Kai in almost a year, and that's true, but I have talked to him some. Around 4 months after we'd broken up and I'd moved, he started calling again. Coincidentally (or maybe not so coincidentally), it was around the time I started letting my guard down around Luke and when Kol and I were beginning to become serious. I didn't think I'd ever talk to him again and I was ok with that—I was very hurt and angry after our break up—but one night he called around 3am my time, 12am his.

 _"B…"_

 _Half-asleep, I whispered, "Kai?" My heart started racing and I sat up in bed. "Is everything ok?"_

 _"Everything's fine… I just needed to hear your voice."_

 _"Have you been drinking?" I could always sense what state of mind he was in, even thousands of miles away on the other side of the country._

 _"Maybe…"_

 _That would be a yes. "Why are you calling me, Kai? I have to go."_

 _"Wait!_ Please _, Bonnie. I need to talk to you… is someone else there with you? Is_ Kol _there?"_

 _I made a mental note to kill Luke's big mouthed ass. He was the only person out of mines and Kai's mutual group of friends who knew at the time. "It's none of your business, Kai." Fortunately, Kol wasn't there or this could have turned into a completely different situation. "How do you figure you have the right to ask me if someone else is over here after what you did to me? You've got your nerve."_

 _"You two aren't having sex are you? Were you still sleeping with him while we were together?"_

 _"Goodfuckingbye, Malachai! Don't call me—"_

 _"No! Wait! Bonnie! I'm sorry. Baby… I'm sorry. I know you'd never do that. I'm shitfaced right now… I'm drunk, and I need to hear your voice. Bonnie? Don't hang up, I just want to hear your voice…" he breathed. As angry as I was, I couldn't bring myself to hang up on him like I probably should have. He wouldn't call me out of the blue just to bitch about me dating someone else and Malachai Parker rarely—if ever—apologized. He really sounded sad and God help me, I missed hearing his voice._

 _"I was thinking about you today, B. Not just today… I think about you all of the time. I miss you. I miss you so fucking much, baby, come home."_

 _I shuddered. Kai wasn't usually_ this _open with his feelings._

 _"I know you're probably sitting there rolling your pretty green eyes, but it's true. I'm_ off _with you not here. Sybil's around, but she's not you."_

 _I froze at the mention of that she-devil._

 _"She's not the same. I can't talk to her the way I talk to you, I don't have fun with her, her body's not your body. She's just not you, B. With her, it's just sex. That's all it ever was, I promise."_

 _"Kai, stop," I whispered. Closing my eyes, I tried to will away the memories of our painful breakup. Finding out the way I did. The humiliation that ensued shortly after. "I don't want to do this, ok? I can't…" I'd spent the past four months getting over him and building a new life here in New York, and it was all going to shit with this phone conversation._

 _"I can't, B. I've been sitting here in your favorite chair thinking about us. Remember that time I got you to smoke? When we got the munchies and binged out on cheesecake and pork rinds?"_

 _Of course I did. It was at the very beginning of our courtship; I used to get so nervous around him and sharing a blunt with him marked the first time I felt relaxed around him._

 _"B… Bon? Remember? Remember, B?"_

 _"Yes, I'm here."_

 _"I was also thinking about when Damon and I started up the agency and I came home and you gave me a lap dance and did the splits—"_

 _"Kai…" I wanted to scream for him to stop, but it felt good to hear that he remembered these things too. That I wasn't the only one who thought about our past._

 _"Remember when you, Liv, and your other dancer friends had rehearsals at my place, because they were doing construction at the dance studio on campus and you needed somewhere large enough to practice? Remember that, B? I came home and saw you giving orders and choreographing your routines… I never told you this, but I thought you were so sexy, standing there in your leotard telling everyone what to do even though you were the shortest."_

 _"You did tell me. You pulled me into the bedroom and told me while everyone was downstairs," I bit my lip at the memory of him pounding into me as he pinned me against the wall, my legs around his waist._

 _"Had to make sure you were listening." I could almost see him wink. "Remember when we fought that first time, baby? I was on a business trip and you got drunk at one of those stupid college parties and when I called, I got mad because I heard that bitch in the background?"_

 _I remembered that weekend perfectly. Kol and Jeremy decided to visit us for the weekend; I got drunk and Kol took care of me. When Kai called, he heard Kol in the background and lost it even though nothing happened. It was when I first realized Kai felt just as deeply about me as I did about him and we became exclusive. I remembered how giddy I felt that I got to call him my boyfriend._

 _"I was so heated that morning, B. It was when I realized I loved you. No girl had ever made me that mad before… Remember when we first met? When Luke &Liv brought you home to spend the holidays with us and you tripped and fell into my arms?"_

 _He was killing me. How did this fool remember all of this as drunk as he was?_

 _"All I saw was thick curly hair covering my vision and when I pulled back, I had these wide green eyes staring up at me. I thought you were so beautiful."_

 _I held back my snort. He certainly didn't make me feel beautiful that day. Instead, he made some smart alleck-y comment about how it was ok if I tripped, because it wouldn't be a long fall since I was so short._

 _"I thought it was too obvious, staring at you and all, so I had to be a smart ass and make a sarcastic joke," it was as if he read my mind. "I know what you're thinking, Bonnie," he confirmed. "I can tell. You know me and I know you. Sometimes, it feels like you're in my head, you know? You even knew when I started lying to you… remember? And even when I pissed you off, you always took me back. I didn't always do right by you, Bon, and I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you… but you know me. You know I don't love Sybil. I miss you so fucking much, baby… please, come home. Bonnie? You there?"_

 _Is it possible to feel your heart breaking? I didn't think there was anything else left to break, but apparently I was wrong. Why did he have to go and fuck everything up? We were so happy!_ This _was the man I thought I was going to marry, the man whose children I would bare, the man I would spend the rest of my life with._

 _"I'm here, Kai… Kai… look, we're not together anything more. I need to tell you something."_

 _He grew silent. I listened to him breathe until he said quietly, "You're in a relationship with him, aren't you?"_

 _In my fantasies, when I pictured telling him this, I was smirking and doing an evil laugh at the end. But now… I wanted to cry. "Yes."_

 _"Baby, no. Why?"_

 _"Because you ruined us, Malachai! You… you broke me._ You _made me leave,_ you _made me build a new life here,_ you _made me find someone else! Now that I've finally glued the pieces back together, I'm not going to let you break me again!"_

That was our first post-breakup conversation. The next time we talked was after Kol and I got engaged.

 _"B. Why? Wh—" his voice cracked and he stopped talking. We were both breathing heavily._

 _"For the first time since we've broken up, I feel happy again, Kai. I'm happy. Kol makes me happy. Let me be happy," again, I was on the verge of tears._

 _"Ok. Fine. I have a few questions for you though. Just a few questions and then I'll leave you alone," he began to sound more like sober Kai._

 _"Are you really happy, Bon? Does he make you happy like I do? Does he bring a smile to your face every time you think of him? Does he make your heart race? Does he give you that giddy feeling that you give me? Does he make you feel like a queen, Bonnie? Better yet, like you're his_ world _? Because that's what you deserve, baby. Nothing less. Does he put you first? Would he stop the world from spinning if he could just to put a smile on your face?"_

 _All of Kai's questions shook me to my core and I was speechless. It didn't matter if I didn't answer, because like he said, he always knew what I was thinking. Could sense my thoughts the way I could sense his. And then he hung up. He didn't need to hear what he already knew._

"Bonnie? Earth to Bonnie?" Caroline waved a manicured hand in front of my face. "Where'd you go?"

Dazed, I looked around. "Nothing… just thinking about something."

"Mhmm. I know exactly where your mind was," she smirked.

"Shut up."

"I'm just teasing you. Let's all have fun because this is Elena's last weekend as a single woman!" the blonde handed both of us violet colored shots. Ahhhh yes, liquid courage, just what my sanity prescribed. I raised my glass to her and Elena and knocked it on back.

Then almost fell over.

"What the fuck was that?!" I felt like I'd swallowed fire.

"Oh ya know… a little of this, a little of that… got your mind off Kai, didn't it?"

As much as I hated to admit it, it actually did work and after another shot of Caroline's concoction, I was actually looking forward to the cocktail party.

When our uber pulled in front of the beach where the party was at, I even got excited. I was ready to part-ay.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Whew... I finally figured out how to leave notes. I just wanted to thank everyone that took the time to read and/or leave reviews. Even though I've read and reviewed numerous stories on here, this is my first time actually posting a story on the website, so I was quite surprised with the number of views and the extremely sweet and motivating reviews! Thank you so much! Hope you all had a happy thanksgiving and great weekend :).


	3. Chapter 3 Eye Fucking

Hey, guys, hope you all had a WONDERFUL weekend and cheers to an even better week! **Very important notes are at the end of the chapter.** Here's the dress our Bonnie B. is wearing to the cocktail party. Or feel free to picture whatever you'd like! I know I do when I read stories sometimes.

imgur.*com/a/JdwG5

Edit: Ok well I tried to share the link to the picture of the dress Bonnie's wearing, but it disappears every time I upload the chapter :-/.

Edit 2: Ok, so apparently we can't post links? If you do want to see the dress, simply copy the link and once it's in your address bar, simply delete the "*" between the "imgur." and "com/a/JdwG5" and you should be able to see it just fine. Hope that makes sense *wipes sweat off forehead*.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Eye Fucking**

I was grateful that Damon&Elena decided to have their engagement party on the beach. As great as NYC was, there weren't that many beaches nearby, so when we arrived, the first thing I did was take a deep inhale of the salty air. And what was even more perfect was that we arrived just as the sun was setting. The sky was ablaze with color… fiery oranges, searing reds, and golden yellows while its outer edges began to cool with the mellow indigo of the night. All of these colors reflected off the sea while the sun and the water became one creating the most beautiful backdrop a girl could ask for on her first night back in the City of Angels.

A huge wooden platform sat over the blue water with a walkway leading to it from the shore. An open bar sat on one side of the platform, turquoise and white furniture with matching ottomans were scattered throughout along with flaming candles, and caterers walked around serving colorful delicious-looking cocktails that I couldn't wait to get my hands on. Caroline and Elena had arrived earlier that day to make sure everything was set up right and it was.

"Damon's stuck in traffic," Elena growled, looking up from her phone. "I told him to make sure he left the office no later than four, just to be safe, but does he listen? Of course not," she laughed and shook her head. "That's Damon for you."

For someone who was getting married in under 48 hours, Elena was very calm. The very opposite of a bridezilla. The very opposite of how I was before Caroline's concoction.

Feeling the shots we had earlier, I leaned against the pole with a euphoric smile. "I can't wait to see everyone… do they know I'm coming?" What I really meant was does he know I'm here?

"Some do," Caroline answered. "Luke&Liv of course… Jo&Alaric… You didn't tell Damon, right?" she glanced at the brunette.

"Are you kidding me?" Elena made a face. "Damon can't hold water for shit."

"Good… it's a surprise. So be nice, Bonnie."

"I'm always nice," I said.

"I mean don't act like you're married to that douche and quit messing with your dress," Caroline said just as Elena slapped my hands away from fidgeting with my cleavage. "You look fabulous, Bon. In fact, why don't you take that ring off?" She reached for my left hand and I snatched it away.

"He's not a douche, and I'm not taking my ring off… it's really shiny and pretty. Isn't it shiny and pretty?" I held the sparkling diamond up so we could see. Caroline pursed her lips.

"Yes, Bon, it's pretty," Elena, the peacemaker out the group, tried to be nice, but I knew how she felt about my engagement. Their united disapproval was the one thing that made me question my decision to marry Kol… that and the feeling I had in my stomach knowing Kai would soon be near by. The thought of seeing him again made me want to catch the next flight back to NYC and run back to Kol's safe side.

As if reading my thoughts, Luke appeared out of nowhere and swept me off my feet, pulling me into a hug. He was much stronger than he looked. "Am I seeing things right? I still can't believe you came!"

Luke was a freelance software engineer and easily flew between his apartment in Manhattan and hometown of L.A. all the time. Feeling my nerves calm down, I laughed. "I just saw you a few weeks ago, Luke!" The way he was hugging me, you'd think it'd been two years, but I was happy to see him. I knew nothing bad would happen with him around. We'd all met during our freshman year in college and had been inseparable ever since. Funny how I thought our friendship would end when Kai and I first broke up; now we're just as close as me and my girls, if not closer. He was the first I told about Kol.

"This is gonna be fun," he wiggled his eyebrows up and down at me, before hugging and congratulating Elena, then hugging Caroline.

"Where is Liv?"

"Liv&Tyler are flying in tomorrow. Idiots waited till the last minute to purchase their tickets and the earliest flight was for tomorrow."

We made our way to the bar and sipped on those delicious cocktails I'd spotted earlier. It wasn't long before more guests began to arrive and Elena ran off to play hostess. The more guests that arrived, the more nervous I became. The more nervous I became, the more I drank. I wasn't sure how Kai would react; our last conversation was when I told him Kol and I were engaged and he hung up on me. No interaction since then. I didn't think he'd be rude… he was never rude… a sarcastic ass, yes, but never rude. Still, I wondered how he'd react. How _I'd_ react…

In the knick of time, the alcohol began to hit when familiar faces began to arrive. It'd been over a year since I'd seen everyone, so it was kind of a big scene.

Damon was the first familiar face I spotted. He and Kai met during their undergrad years at the University of Michigan and were the personification of the word bromance. The two pledged the same fraternity together, earned their J.D./M.B.A. (law and business degree) at Stanford Law together, became Hollywood power agents together, started a talent agency together… under the word bromance was their picture.

I watched as Damon pulled my best friend into a deep embrace and whispered what looked like an apology in her ear because her disapproving frown slowly turned upside down as she returned the hug, wrapping her long slender arms around his neck. Over her shoulder, Damon's blue eyes landed on me. I watched the surprise rise in his eyes and the way his two eyebrows came together as he stiffened and stood straight, looking me up and down as if I were an illusion. "Is that… Elena, am I seeing things? Is that _the_ Bonnie Bennett over there, the famous ballerina who left and forgot about us?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Damon Salvatore… I thought you'd be causing ruckus in a nursing home right about now. Aren't you a little old to be getting married to someone as hot as my best friend?"

We eyed each other for a minute, not blinking once… then ran towards each other and hugged each other tightly. Damon and I started off as sworn enemies barely able to be in the same room with one another without bickering—much to Kai's dismay—but once I got used to his sarcasm, we had a love/hate relationship, kind of like brother/sister.

"I thought you weren't coming till the day of the wedding."

"Wanted to surprise everyone," I giggled as we pulled apart.

"Oh this is a _huge_ surprise," He threw his trademark smirk my way, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Hey, what about me?" Stefan who had walked in with Damon, appeared by my side.

"Stefan!" I hugged him as well. Although he and Damon were brothers, they looked nothing alike; however, he was just as attractive with his thick eyebrows, muscular soccer player body and eccentric light brown hair. Caroline and he… well, they had a weird on/off-relationship-bordering-on-friends-with-benefits situationship over the years and lets just say, I knew way too much about him these days. We talked occasionally whenever Care and I face timed each other and he happened to be at her place or her at his.

"Congratulations on making principal! I watched your interview this morning," he kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you," I beamed. "I hear congratulations are in order for you as well!" According to Care, Stefan just opened up his own photography studio. Stefan studied photography in college and posted nothing but breathtaking pictures of scenery and people who paid him to take pictures on his instagram, so I was happy he was living his dreams.

"What's that?" Stefan pointed at the ring on my left hand, while Damon covered his eyes, pretending to be blind.

"How huge is this fucking rock? Looks like it weighs a ton," Damon wheezed as he pretended to struggle to lift my left hand.

"I told you she was engaged," Caroline jumped in, looking at Stefan.

That familiar brooding look crossed Stefan's face. "I know, but I thought since she was here…" his voice trailed off as his green eyes flickered back over to me, blinking a few times. "…eh, never mind. Another congratulations, Bon! I'm so happy for you," he gave me another hug.

"I'm here because I'm Elena's Maid of Honor," I quickly explained.

"Huh," Damon eyed me before nudging Elena. "I had no idea she was engaged."

It was obvious Kai hadn't shared our last conversation with anyone. I didn't expect any different knowing him.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Damon crossed his arms and stood with his legs shoulder-width apart in a protective stance reminding me of a bodyguard.

I cocked my head to the side, "You know who it is, Damon." Although Kol and I agreed to keep our engagement from the media&fans (in contrast to Kol, I'm private and wanted to enjoy our engagement before sharing it with the world—plus his teenybopper fans were just batshit crazy), we were very open about the fact that we were a couple and hid it from no one, not even the cameras.

"I want to hear you say his name," he took a sip of the drink he'd received from a caterer.

"It's—"

And there he was.

Right in front of me.

Steely-eyed and stubble-jawed, his dark brown hair just a quarter of an inch longer than I remembered was parted and combed over to the left exuding a suave debonair look… had he been working out? Although he was wearing a suit (sans jacket), I could see his defined muscles rippling underneath his collar button-down shirt with each step he took. He'd always had a tall athletic build, but his muscles looked more defined and taut under the glow of the stars and the moonlight.

I swallowed and diverted my attention to the martini in my hand. Lord, help me.

"Hi," he said softly.

When I finally got the nerve to look up, I saw he had a small smile on his face and his aquamarine eyes were checking me out. I resisted the urge to mess with my hair or fidget with my dress.

"Heyyy, Kai," thank gah for the drinks we'd had earlier. Alcohol and the desire to appear "unbothered" kicked in. "How're ya?"

"I'm good now," he looked me up and down one more time before opening his arms and taking a few steps closer. I met him halfway and walked into his embrace. His arms slowly wrapped around my waist with mines around my neck. He hugged me tightly, pressing our chests together, and I smiled as I remembered all the suffocating bear hugs he used to give me before and after he went on a business trip. "You look amazing, Bon," he whispered in my ear. Resisting the urge to stay wrapped in his arms, I let go.

"Thanks, you too," I quickly averted my gaze to the wooden platform beneath our feet. His eyes were intense, and he was so calm and quiet. It was nerve-racking! The Kai I knew would be all over the place, loud and making offensive inappropriate jokes with Damon. Oh, there was energy there… I felt it. Instantly. But he had it under control, like an NBA player before a game or a boxer before a match.

Saved by the bell, a caterer appeared at my side offering up a tray of miscellaneous drinks, appetizers, and pretty cocktails. "Drink?" she motioned towards the empty martini glass in my hand. I'd chugged it down the moment I saw Kai walk in. She broke the spell Kai and I were under, and I gratefully exchanged my empty glass for a nice, tall piña colada with a pink umbrella and small piece of pineapple sitting prettily on the rim. I immediately began to drain it. Kai took a step back, watching me. I knew he was wondering if I was already wasted, and after a minute or two, he began to blend in with the rest of the background as more familiar faces began to arrive. However, I couldn't shake the feeling that his eyes didn't leave me.

I ran into Matt Donovan, one of our friends from high school back in Mystic Falls and Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's younger brother. Matt was now a police officer and married to his fellow officer, Penny, going on two years with a baby on the way.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelped louder than I probably should have. I watched her and Matt exchange amused glances as I slightly bent my knees and placed my hands on her small baby bump. "So cute!"

Jeremy, I actually saw on a pretty regular basis. He lived in Williamsburg, a neighborhood in Brooklyn, and worked at a graphic designs company while selling his own art pieces on the side. Being best friends with Kol, it wasn't rare for Jeremy and I to go to a Yankees together or for Kol and I to go on a double date with him and whatever woman he happened to be in love with at the moment. While I wouldn't call Jeremy a "ho", he definitely falls under the serial monogamist umbrella. A few months ago, the "love of his life" was Anna, a fellow hipster, and now his current "muse" was Vicki, a low budget supermodel and actress who starred in off-broadway plays across the tri-state area and Matt's older sister. Kol and I always teased him that he was going to be _that_ "uncle" that showed up every holiday with a different baddie on his arm each time.

"This one must be special. You're introducing her to the family," I teased Jeremy when his date excused herself to go to the restroom.

"This one's different, she already knew my parents before we started dating," Jeremy laughed.

Speaking of the Gilberts, they were the next pair of familiar faces I ran into.

"Ohh there's my Bonnie," Miranda Gilbert, Elena and Jeremy's mom wrapped her petite arms around me. "I was hoping you were going to be here."

"Bonnie, I think it's absolutely ridiculous that you never even bothered to call or come by since you've gotten engaged. I haven't even seen this Kol Michelson since you all were in high school. Elena said that he couldn't come to the wedding. What _boy_ sends you across the country to a family function and doesn't bother to show up to ask the head of her family for her hand in marriage? You two need to fly back home to Mystic Falls so we can all sit down. Very inconsiderate, Bonnie." That was Dr. Grayson Gilbert, Elena and Jeremy's father.

Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert always check up on me, they pretty much became my surrogate parents after my parents died in a car accident. I was in my sophomore year of college at the University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA) with Caroline, Elena, and our new group of friends when I got the call. Needless to say, I was in complete shock—my dad had just retired from being mayor of Mystic Falls and were traveling the world to celebrate. They had never been happier or in better health—my dad worked out on a regular basis, and my mom, his sexy, vegan, bohemian housewife made sure we all ate properly, exercised regularly, de-stressed and meditated when we got home, everything you're supposed to do. When they died, the Gilberts stepped up. I'm an only child, neither of my parents had siblings, and both sets of my grandparents were already deceased, leaving me with no blood relatives. They both care a lot about me, but Dr. Gilbert could be really scary. He was the kind of dad that had the ability to make you feel like you were eleven again no matter how old you were. Her parents and mine were practically best friends since we were born, especially our mothers. Ever since I started dancing with the American Ballet Theater a year ago, the Gilberts always made sure they were there opening night of a new show I was performing in whether it be The Nutcracker, Gisele, or Black Swan.

"Yes sir," I grinned and placed a peck on his cheek. I knew his rant came from a place of love.

Another drink was given to me, and I got lost in the excitement that was Damon&Elena's engagement party! I was laughing and joking with Stefan and Caroline when a large pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"MASON!" I lost it. Not only was Mason Lockwood an agent at Damon&Kai's talent agency, but he and I had been running buddies when I lived here in L.A., and he was probably the person I missed most out of Kai's group of friends. Always in a good mood, ready to party and turn up in whatever place we were in, Mason and I had spent tons of time goofing off on the dance floor, at the bar scoping and picking out the best girl for him to try and hook up with, and drinking together at whatever event we happened to be at.

"Where the hell have you been, doll?!" He picked me up and spun me around, making me spill the contents in my glass. Luckily, this drink was clear.

"Staaaaahp!" I laughed hysterically. "Put me down!"

He did as I asked, but grabbed both my hands and took a step back so he could get a better look at me. "You look stunning, girl! What kinda drugs you on, Bon? That bawdy," he growled and winked. I playfully shoved him and we slipped right back into our usual banter as if a year hadn't passed since we'd last spoke.

Accepting another drink from a caterer, I continued catching up with Mason when I felt Kai's eyes. I'd felt them ever since we spoke, but now it felt as if he was burning a hole through my head. Trying not to look obvious, I scanned the party until I found him standing by the bar surrounded by and talking to a few other guests I didn't recognize. He stood there, a drink in one hand, the other in his pants pocket, talking, but staring at me. A wave of heat instantly rushed over me head-to-toe as my eyes made contact with his. I quickly looked away, tried to focus on my conversation with Mason, and laugh at the appropriate times, but my eyes always found their way back to Kai's tall, muscular form. Kai, however, never diverted, kept watching me talk to Mason. It was then that I realized Mason had his arm around me.

I glanced down at Mason's arm on my shoulders and back up at Kai's piercing stare. Wait, was he jealous? Of Mason… and me? I fought the urge to laugh! He knew better… Mason would always joke about stealing me from Kai, but at the end of the day he was my ex-boyfriend's friend/employee. And Kai knew I was engaged… maybe he was just surprised. That had to be it.

"No way."

"What?" I snapped out of my thoughts. I hadn't been thinking out loud had I?

But when I looked up at Mason, he was looking down at the ring on my finger. "The yankee put a ring on it?"

I glanced down at the ring. "Kol? Oh… yea. We're engaged."

"No fucking way! I mean I saw pictures of you two together on TMZ, but I didn't think…" For a moment, the goofy smile on Mason's face faded as he glanced over in Kai's direction concerned. "…I didn't think you two were that serious so soon."

I bit my bottom lip and lifted a shoulder.

When Mason's eyes left Kai's direction and landed on me again, a smile returned, one that didn't quite reach his blue-green eyes. "I don't blame the schmuck. If you were my woman, I'd be quick to lock you down too."

"Thank you, Mason."

After my talk with Mason, I wandered off the platform into the sand, took off my gold scrappy heels, lifted my dress, and made my way to the edge of the water. Slowly, I trailed into the water, feeling my feet sink into the soft sand with every step, and coming to a stop once I felt the white-capped waves splash against my ankles. The music of the party and chatter of the guests took a backseat to my heavy thoughts.

I couldn't get the concerned look Mason wore on his face for Kai after I told him I was engaged. The weak smile he gave me when he congratulated me. I get he was ultimately Kai's friend but why the concern? Kai wasn't the one that was cheated on… I was. Kai wasn't the one that was embarrassed in front of all our friends… I was. Kai wasn't the one who had to find out in public at a Hollywood party in front of A-listers… I was. So why the worried look for Kai? I was probably overthinking things, but the more Mason's concerned face loomed in my mind, the more baffled I became. As Caroline would put it, I was the Jennifer Anniston to Kai and Sybil's Brad Pitt and Angeline Jolie, and everyone wanted Jen to win. Right?

"You missed him, didn't you?" When I looked to my right, I saw my favorite male blonde, Luke. He elbowed me.

With a laugh and roll of the eyes, I elbowed him back and kept watching the waves.

"Why're you standing over here by yourself?"

"Overwhelmed with seeing everyone again. Just needed a moment to catch my breath."

"He's looking at you."

"I know…"

Slowly, I turned my head to lock eyes with Kai again. This time he was standing by Damon, Elena, Stefan, Matt, and Penny, but had those blues on me. My body betrayed me when my heartbeat began to speed up.

"When're you two going to stop eye-fucking and actually _talk_ to each other?"

I broke my gaze with Kai to roll my eyes at his brother. "We've spoken to one another. No big deal."

"Oh really? The way you two keep staring at each other says otherwise."

I frowned. "Is it that obvious?"

"As obvious as Elena's Aunt Agatha's wig."

I glanced over at the middle-aged woman by the bar wearing the two-story synthetic curls sitting on top of her head.

"What _is_ that disrespectful shit?" The disgusted look on Luke's face made me lose it. I bent over with laughter.

When I looked back at Kai, he was engrossed in conversation with a tall, leggy blonde. He didn't look at me once, but I knew he kept me in his peripheral vision. I watched as the blonde flipped her hair over her shoulder, leaned in with her cleavage out, basically all the stuff you do to let a guy know you're interested. Even though I was standing several feet away from them, I heard her high-pitched giggle as she tilted her head back, swung her blonde locks behind her shoulders, and put her large DD breasts on display. The disgusted look on Caroline's face who wasn't standing that far away from them matched the one on my face.

"Don't worry…" I felt Luke's warm hand on my bare shoulder as he leaned in. "Kai doesn't do silicone."

I scoffed and turned my head away from the tragic display of desperation. "Not worried…"

"Of course you're not."

I twisted my ring around on my finger to remind myself of what was really important and spent the rest of the party chatting with Luke and the rest of my friends I hadn't seen in awhile. They were safe.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT Author's Note: First off, I want to thank you for all of your views and reviews! I really do appreciate them and they've kept me REALLY motivated. Over the weekend, however, I decided to make a small, but important change in the story. The woman that Kai originally cheated on Bonnie with was Katherine. She was originally supposed to be Elena's twin sister, but I decided to change that. While Katherine may still make an appearance in the story (not sure yet), the woman who Kai cheated on Bonnie with is now _Sybil_. After much thinking, I just feel like it flows better with the story. I'm going to go back and edit the previous chapters accordingly. Hope this doesn't make you feel any differently about the story :-/. _None of the actual PLOT is changing, just Katherine being switched out for Sybil._ I like Katherine, so she may turn up at some point lol. Have a great night :). **


End file.
